The present invention relates to a transmission apparatus and a vehicle, and particularly relates to a transmission apparatus including an automatic transmission that is mounted in a vehicle and is capable of engaging a first engagement element and a second engagement element among a plurality of engagement elements when shift-operated to a reverse position and engaging the first engagement element when shift-operated to a neutral position, and to a vehicle having the same.
Conventionally, as this kind of transmission apparatus, one is proposed which selectively turns on or off three clutches C-0 to C-2 and five brakes B-0 to B-4 based on an operation of a select lever for switching among ranges, so as to switch among a parking (P) range, a reverse (R) range, a neutral (N) range, and a drive (D) range (see Japanese Patent Application No. JP-A-H05-157164). In this apparatus, when the select lever is in the R range, three elements, which are the clutch C-2, the brake B-0, and the brake B-4, need to be engaged. Accordingly, even when the select lever is in the N range as a non-traveling range, the brake B-4 which does not participate in motive power transmission is turned to an engagement state in advance, and thereby an oil pressure is made to newly operate only on the clutch C-2 and the brake B-0 when the select lever is switched to the R range. In this manner, the apparatus is capable of suppressing delay in operation of clutches and brakes, that is, delay in response to a shift operation, without increasing the capacity of an oil pressure generation source.